


Redemption

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Forgiveness, sort of...??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenbaeputsitinthewronghole said:<br/>can you do a prompt of Isaac and Jackson and people bullying isaac and Jackson steps in and defends him a little too aggressively to make up for not saving him from his dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

Jackson was just hoping to get through the next week. It would be his last at Beacon Hills High. Sure, he would probably weirdly miss the place once he got settled in London but even he could admit that he would really just be missing Lydia. After school was out, all of his time would be devoted to training with Derek so he could get control of himself before meeting his new alpha.

It was strange how…nice Derek had been the past couple weeks. Maybe he felt bad for almost killing Jackson when he was the kanima. Maybe he realized that now that Boyd and Erica were missing, Jackson was one of only two betas that he currently had and would be losing him in the near future. Or maybe it went all the way back to the fact that Derek had turned him in the first place. The broody werewolf probably felt guilty even though Jackson had practically forced his hand. He wouldn’t be the first to admit fault, though. It didn’t matter now anyways.

Jackson had made a lot of mistakes—he knew that—but he couldn’t exactly travel back in time to change them.

He sighed, long-suffering, as he reached the steps of is front porch.

“Not so cool without your hot girlfriend now, are you?”

Jackson perked up at hearing the rough voice, pausing on his steps up to his house. Turning discreetly, he peered out of the corner of his eye to see a group of teenagers lingering on the street a couple houses down.

“I’m not looking for trouble, guys,” a familiar voice piped up.

“What like you were at the championships?” another voice said. “Now that you don’t have your little gang with you, you don’t have any balls anymore?”

Jackson could hear Isaac sighing from all the way over here, could hear the way his heartbeat was steady. Obviously he wasn’t feeling too threatened. Despite this, it was hard for Jackson to just turn away. They may not officially be pack, but after being bitten by the same alpha, they shared some sort of bond.

“I’m just here to get some stuff—”

“What, your psycho dad leave behind a shovel?” one of the guys interrupted. “Gotta keep the family business going, right?”

When Jackson turned fully, he could see the way Isaac’s jaw was clenched and how he stared resolutely at the asphalt beneath his feet. There were two guys lingering by him, too close for comfort, yet Isaac made no move to push them away. In fact, it looked like he wasn’t planning on doing anything at all.

“You were nothing, Lahey,” one of the teens spit out. “You’re still nothing. You think just because you’re decent at lacrosse now that you’re better than everyone else. That you can rub it in all our faces. But you don’t mean anything.”

“No one cares about you,” the taller teen continued. “No one is around to help you.” He stepped closer, shoving his face directly in front of Isaac’s. “You’re all alone. Just like you always were.”

Jackson felt his book bag fall off his shoulder, hitting his porch with a thump while his fists clenched at his sides. He waited for Isaac to react—to say something back. He didn’t.

And then a fist came flying, hitting Isaac square in the jaw, the force of the punch enough to knock him to the ground. The taller teen leaned over him with a sneer, clutching his shirt in his hand while he threw another punch into Isaac’s cheek. The other boy stood to the side, looking hesitantly on.

Jackson thought now he would react. Isaac could easily knock this guy out without breaking a sweat. But he only took it, curling into himself some as he accepted the onslaught of punches to his face. The metallic scent of blood drifted over to Jackson and he frowned in confusion, seeing the red that splattered the ground and the other teen’s fist. Isaac wasn’t healing.

Without even realizing he was moving, Jackson was suddenly right there, pulling the guy off with probably too much strength and shoving him to the ground.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he snapped angrily, standing between him and Isaac.

The teen looked confused for a moment before anger slipped back into place and he was on his feet again, stepping toward Jackson threateningly. “What do you care, Whittemore?” he said. “Are you part of his little gang now, too? I never thought you’d stoop so low.”

Jackson held back a growl, gritting his teeth and stepping up close to glare into the guy’s face, hoping his eyes weren’t flashing gold.

“You touch him again and I will rip you apart,” Jackson said lowly just as he recognized the kid’s face. “Get out of here, Reardon, before I do it anyway.”

Reardon stared at him for a long, tense minute before he scoffed, pulling away and stomping down the street, muttering under his breath. His friend followed closely behind.

“What the hell was that?” Jackson accused as he knelt down to help Isaac up, touch gentler than his tone would suggest.

Isaac shrugged him off, standing with a slight sway and wiping at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. It didn’t do much more than smear the blood across his skin.

“You’re not healing,” Jackson stated as he stood too. “Why aren’t you healing?”

Isaac shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “How should I know?” he mumbled.

“You could have taken him. Both of them. Easily.”

Isaac stayed quiet, glaring at the ground and periodically wiping blood away from dripping into his eye.

“Why didn’t you?” Jackson persisted.

“What’s the point?” Isaac shot back.

“What do you mean what’s the point?” Jackson asked, frustration clear in his voice. “Isn’t this why you got the bite? You’re strong enough now. You can protect yourself.”

“And why would you care about me protecting myself?” Isaac said loudly, almost yelling as he turned on the other boy with a fiery expression. “You never did before!”

Jackson deflated a little, averting his gaze from the sheer intensity of Isaac’s own eyes staring resolutely at him. He knew what he’d done—or rather what he hadn’t—was wrong. He realized that. It didn’t make it any easier for him to face one of his biggest mistakes head on like this.

“We’re pack,” he said quietly, hearing the lie in his voice and his heartbeat.

Isaac huffed with disbelief, shaking his head. “We’re not pack. Just because you’re not a mass murdering lizard anymore doesn’t mean you’re pack. _Erica_ _and Boyd were pack_.”

Jackson flinched a little at the words, hearing the past tense for what it was—the belief that they weren’t coming back. He didn’t miss the way Isaac’s voice broke a little as he’d said their names either.

“Look I was just trying to make sure you didn’t get your ass kicked by some dumb ass human,” Jackson snapped.

“Thanks but I don’t need you to try and play hero,” Isaac said back.

“Why aren’t you healing, Isaac?” Jackson yelled. “Huh? You should be healing and you’re not. Why not?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Just admit you needed help!”

“I don’t need anything from you! You didn’t seem to care before, anyways, when my father was locking me in a freezer almost every night!” Isaac shouted. “You knew! I know you knew! And you didn’t do anything!”

“I was scared!” Jackson interrupted, trying to swallow down the guilt that was building up inside of him. “I didn’t—I didn’t know what to do and I…”

Isaac was watching him with an unreadable expression, fingers twitching at his side as he tugged at his own sleeve. Jackson wasn’t really positive where the words had come from but knew Isaac could tell they were the truth.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, through clenched teeth. “I should have done something—said something—but I didn’t and I’m sorry.”

It was silent and Jackson refused to look up at Isaac. He didn’t want to see his angry, unforgiving expression. He wasn’t really looking for forgiveness because he knew he wasn’t going to get it from most people but it would still hurt a bit none the less. Jackson had never thought that he’d be the one to feel so alone.

“Did you just apologize?” Isaac said quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice. Jackson peered up at him cautiously.

“Don’t be an asshole,” he practically growled and Isaac smirked through his swollen face. “Are you gonna explain what that was?” The smirk fell.

“Like I said, what’s the point in fighting back?”

“What do you mean what’s the point? Whether you like it or not, you’re…important now.” Isaac pulled a face at that. “And Derek needs you now,” Jackson added with a sigh.

“I was never his best beta,” Isaac said lowly. “I had the best control but I was a coward.”

“Stop saying it like its past tense,” Jackson cut in. “You’re still his beta and right now you’re the only pack he has at all. So will you just grow some balls and talk to him. He’s probably feeling just as crappy and guilty over nothing as you.”

Isaac looked up at him with surprise and curiosity and Jackson fought off the feeling of embarrassment that was threatening to take over. So maybe he needed to work on his pep talks.

“Erica and Boyd aren’t either of your faults,” he said, a bit softer. “And there’s a chance they’re still around so you know…don’t give up and all that.”

Isaac’s eyes narrowed at him suspiciously but Jackson could see the way his shoulders relaxed just slightly. The guilt that had been flickering in and out in his expression now stayed gone. It was then that Jackson noticed how Isaac’s wounds had stopped bleeding and even seemed to be closing up, the swelling of his cheek going down and the bruise around his eye fading away.

“You’re healing,” he murmured and Isaac reached up to touch his skin, fingers coming away clean. He flashed a small smile.

“How about that,” he replied.

They stood in companionable silence for a moment before Jackson took a step back, watching Isaac wearily, as if he thought he might spook the other boy.

“Talk to Derek,” he said.

Isaac nodded after a pause and Jackson returned it. He turned around, walking back toward his house and ignoring the fact that he could feel Isaac’s gaze on his back.

“Are you really moving to London at the end of the summer?” he called after Jackson.

Jackson stopped, turned enough that he could look at Isaac over his shoulder with a furrowed brow. Most likely, Isaac had heard it from Derek although it seemed to be big news around school considering one of Beacon Hills’ star lacrosse players was leaving. It was the first time anyone had approached him about it, though. Even Coach Finstock seemed to avoid the topic.

“Yeah,” he answered after a moment. “There’s a pack there…it’s what’s best.”

Isaac nodded tersely, biting the inside of his cheek. “Good luck.”

Jackson stared, almost wishing that he _wasn’t_ leaving in a couple months. Wishing that this wasn’t (most likely) the last time he’d see Isaac. Because maybe he could have finally fixed things between himself and someone else in Beacon Hills. He could learn to maybe even consider Isaac a friend at some point. He wouldn’t get that chance now though. He wouldn’t get that chance with anyone here. Because as soon as he left, he wasn’t coming back. He knew it and he was sure Isaac knew it, too.

“Thanks,” he said.

He walked up to his house, grabbing his book bag from the floorboards of his porch and stepped inside, letting the door click softly closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that crappy title
> 
> Send me prompts at my Tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
